Momentos con Papá y Mamá
by Feles Nigra
Summary: Pensando en el día de la Madre y el Padre, me llegó la inspiración para éste fanfic. Pequeñas escenas que giran en torno a la relación entre padres e hijos. No tienen conexión entre sí, habrá varias combinaciones de personajes, tiempos y espacios. Quizás algo de OoC en algún momento.
1. Capítulo I

Saludos a todos :3

De pronto me nació el querer escribir esto después de ver algunos fanarts tiernos de DB, donde se ve reflejada una de las relaciones más bellas que puede existir entre seres vivos, el vínculo de un(a) padre/madre y su hijo. Probablemente éste es un tema recurrente en FF, pero no puedo evitar querer aportar mi granito de arena ;P

Iré publicando a lo largo del mes de mayo y junio, no será constante, pero trataré de no tardar demasiado XD

De antemano gracias por su tiempo de lectura y sus comentarios.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

 **MOMENTOS CON PAPÁ Y MAMÁ**

Capítulo I

***Vínculo***

[Gine-Kakarotto]

Cuando Gine sostuvo a Kakarotto entre sus brazos, después de sacarlo de la incubadora, el sentimiento que la invadió fue de infinita ternura. Nada común para una mujer saiyajin, ya que en su raza es poco frecuente que las madres sean expresivas con sus hijos.

Ellas procuran no desarrollar un vínculo fuerte, de esa manera es más fácil separarse de sus vástagos cuando son enviados a otro planeta. Pero a Gine no le importaba expresar sus sentimientos. Ese segundo hijo era más que un logro de la reproducción saiyajin, era otro pedazo de su corazón. Así como lo eran su primogénito Raditz y su esposo Bardock.

El niño abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, tratando de enfocar el rostro de su madre. Después sonrió abiertamente, al tiempo que colocaba una manita en la mejilla de Gine.

–Hola mi amor, soy mami– le susurró con ternura.

Kakarotto sonrió una vez más y después se acurrucó contra su pecho, buscando el calor materno. La mujer terminó de envolverlo en una manta y después se dirigió a un pequeño banco. Tomó asiento y colocó al niño sobre su regazo, secando la humedad de su rostro y pelo con suaves toques.

El pequeño saiyajin se quedó quieto, mirando a su madre a los ojos, ella le correspondió la mirada. Profundos ojos negros con un brillo especial. Un vínculo incomparable donde no existe nada más que la unión de sus almas. Gine se perdió por unos segundos en esos pequeños orbes, lo que vio a través de ellos la hizo darse cuenta de lo grandioso que su hijo sería en el futuro.

–¡Vas a convertirte en el mejor! – dijo con alegría.

Su vástago rio tiernamente y de nuevo se repego contra ella. Minutos después terminó de asearlo y comenzó a colocarle la armadura de combate. Suspiró con tristeza al recordar la sospecha de su marido respecto al gran Freezer. Ella no quería separarse de su hijo, no ahora que por fin podía tenerlo entre sus brazos, después de sólo mirarlo a través del cristal.

Kakarotto nuevamente se quedó en silencio y la miró una vez más. Sus ojos negros le hablaron y le prometieron algo que solamente ella podía comprender.

–Si mi amor, lo sé… pero no puedo evitar esta tristeza…– la voz se le quebró y las lágrimas escaparon.

El niño colocó ambas manos en su rostro, como si pudiera entender el dolor de su madre. Después se abrazó a ella con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Gine se estremeció y lo rodeó también, anhelando que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento. Porque muy en el fondo, algo le decía que jamás volvería a ver a su hijo.

Al menos no en esta vida.

Cuando miró por la ventana y vio a Bardock llegando con la capsula, supo que era el momento de proteger la vida de su pequeño. Respiró profundamente y se colocó su mejor sonrisa.

–Kakarotto, vas a dar un pequeño paseo– le alborotó el cabello, provocando la risa del chiquillo. –Papá y Mamá te verán después…–

.

***La mejor almohada***

[Rey Vegeta-Vegeta]

El dios de la destrucción se había ido por fin, dejando al rey de los saiyajines en el suelo con el rostro sumamente golpeado. Tan pronto el salón se quedó en silencio, el hombre se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó a su hijo.

–¡Vegeta! –

El niño ahora estaba desmayado, después de quedar paralizado por el golpe psíquico de Bills. Lo tomó en brazos y revisó sus signos vitales. Exhaló lentamente al notar que tenía pulso, así que se encaminó a su habitación sin importarle sus propias lesiones.

Cuando lo depositó sobre la cama, el príncipe comenzó a temblar y gritar entre sueños.

–Tranquilo, hijo– le frotó el cabello, tratando de despertarlo. –Aquí estoy. –

–¡Papá! – abrió los ojos de golpe.

–Ya se fue, no tienes nada que temer. –

El joven saiyajin hizo un puchero y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre. El rey correspondió al abrazó con una mano mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro con la otra.

–¿Quién era, papá? – interrogó asustado.

–Es el dios de la destrucción, Bills– dijo con gesto serio, después suavizó su expresión. –Pero no tienes nada de que temer, ya se fue a dormir y no volverá por ahora. –

–¿Por qué te golpeó? – volvió a preguntar mientras lo soltaba, ya más tranquilo.

–Porque no le conseguí la mejor almohada del universo– rodó los ojos, restándole importancia al tema.

–No entiendo– contestó desconcertado el príncipe.

No comprendía porque su padre había corrido peligro de muerte por una almohada. El rey Vegeta sonrió levemente, alborotándole el cabello.

–Ese caprichoso dios no se merece algo así– contestó.

Entonces estiró el brazo hacia la cabecera de la cama y tomó un gran almohadón de color escarlata, cuya apariencia era esponjosa y suave. El príncipe abrió los ojos en grande al comprender la verdad.

Esa almohada llevaba tiempo con él y siempre la abrazaba por las noches debido a lo agradable que era dormir con ella. Nunca había prestado atención a su origen, simplemente un día apareció sobre la cama de su cuarto y él la uso sin preguntarse nada acerca de ella.

–No me importa lo que diga Bills– explicó, al tiempo que le entregaba la pieza. –La mejor almohada del universo es para mí hijo. –

El príncipe Vegeta sólo atinó a sonreír mientras abrazaba tan valioso regalo.

* * *

Continuará...

Muchas gracias por leer ;) y por los comentarios que gusten regalarme :D


	2. Capítulo II

Buenas tardes :3

Estoy un poco atrasada con los otros fics XP pero aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de éste. Espero sea de su agrado ;)

Gracias por leer.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo II

***Hora de la siesta***

[Krilin-Marron]

El llanto de Marron ya tenía bastante estresada a Número 18. La niña había cumplido dos meses de edad y estaba en el periodo de adaptación para sus horarios de sueño. Ya la había alimentado y no necesitaba cambio de pañal, pero no dejaba de llorar.

–¿Qué haré contigo, pequeña llorona? – se preguntó, mirándola con gesto serio.

Su instinto materno era fuerte, pero tenía poca paciencia a veces. Se levantó con ella en brazos y comenzó a dar de vueltas alrededor del sofá, tratando de arrullarla. En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la entrada, Krilin había llegado. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y volteó hacia su marido.

–Hola Número 18, ¿Cómo está nuestra hija? – preguntó él con una sonrisa.

–No ha parado de llorar desde hace rato, así que encárgate de ella mientras preparo la comida– dijo la mujer, al tiempo que le entregaba a la nena en brazos.

–Pero, pero…– no pudo decir nada más, su esposa ya se había ido.

Krilin miró a la niña y se preguntó porque estaría inquieta. Tomó asiento en el sofá y la revisó, entonces notó que aún tenía rastros de leche en los labios, deduciendo que apenas había comido.

–Veamos, según los consejos de Milk y Bulma…– tomó a la niña y la colocó suavemente boca abajo sobre su hombro.

Entonces comenzó a darle suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Lentamente Marron dejó de llorar y poco después unos graciosos eructos escapaban de su boca.

–Así está mejor, ¿Verdad? – le sonrió, mientras la colocaba sobre su pecho.

Marron colocó su carita contra el corazón de él y lo miró con sus profundos ojos. Hizo una tierna sonrisa y después cerró los párpados. El padre le acarició el cabello y soltó un suspiro.

–No lo hago tan mal. –

…

Varios minutos después.

Número 18 iba entrando a la sala y estaba a punto de llamar a su marido para comer, cuando la escena que vio la detuvo. Krilin permanecía recargado en un cojín con la cara de lado, cabeceando al mismo tiempo que uno de sus brazos rodeaba a Marron, la cual estaba profundamente dormida.

– _Que hábil es mi chico calvo_ – pensó para sí misma.

Se acercó en silencio y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y otro en la mejilla a su esposo.

.

***Segundo Padre***

[Piccoro-Gohan]

Ha pasado un mes desde la derrota de Cell.

En la distancia, alguien observa pacientemente la casa del monte Paoz. El guerrero Piccoro ha estado cerca, vigilando a la familia del que anteriormente fuera un enemigo. Pero hace muchos años que esa palabra dejó de representar a Goku. Ahora él era un amigo y un leal compañero, quien se había sacrificado por el bien de la Tierra.

Sin embargo, su hijo Gohan no ha podido superar la culpa. Aunque la madre hace todo lo posible por ayudarlo, no es tarea fácil de lograr mientras una nueva vida crece en su vientre. El abuelo está con ellos para apoyar en el sustento de la familia y ser otra figura paterna. Pero el niño no ha podido desahogarse plenamente.

Ya atardecía cuando Piccoro miró a Gohan salir de casa, su madre le dijo algo por la ventana y después se fue caminando rumbo al río cercano. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ya que él también era parte de esa familia, aunque fuera de manera indirecta.

El joven semi saiyajin avanzaba con pasos lentos y la mirada distraída en la floresta que lo rodeaba. Pero las aves de hermoso plumaje ya no eran lo suficientemente llamativas para sacar a Gohan de su aislamiento mental como años atrás. Llegó a la orilla del arroyo y se sentó en las enormes raíces de un gran árbol. El mismo que él y su padre visitaban cada vez que iban de pesca.

Un suspiro y otra mirada perdida en el horizonte.

–Gohan– se escuchó desde lo alto del árbol.

–¡Señor Piccoro! – dijo con algo de sorpresa el chico.

–Que sucede contigo, llevo unos minutos aquí y no te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia. –

Gohan hizo un gesto de vergüenza y luego giró de nuevo la vista.

–Lo siento… es que no… yo…– se quedó en silencio.

Piccoro pertenecía a la clase guerrera de su especie, pero el hecho de haber nacido en la Tierra, aunado a la convivencia continua con humanos, habían generado en él cierta empatía para con quienes lo rodeaban. Y el hijo de Goku no era la excepción, debido al fuerte lazo que creó con él durante su primer entrenamiento. Nunca había sido padre, pero consideraba a éste niño como su hijo.

Descendió cerca de Gohan y después tomó asiento junto a él. El muchacho lo miró por un par de segundos y después siguió mirando a la nada. El silencio entre los dos se hizo presente, el agua del río fluía con calma y los ruidos del bosque se mantenían constantes.

–Aún me siento culpable– dijo de pronto Gohan sin voltear.

–Esa decisión fue tomada por tu padre. –

–¡Yo lo obligué a sacrificarse! – alzó la voz de repente. –¡Si no hubiera estado jugando… el poder me nubló la razón… la rabia me controló! –

Piccoro permaneció en silencio. A veces es mejor no hablar, sino escuchar. Gohan hizo una pausa y después su voz comenzó a titubear.

–¡Yo me confié…! – las lágrimas empezaron a escapar. –¡Ahora él no está aquí! – su tono se quebró aún más. –¡Y yo… yo no puedo soportar el dolor de mi madre… sus sollozos cuando está sola en su habitación… y mi hermano no conocerá a…! –

El semi saiyajin se quedó sin voz y sólo atinó a bajar el rostro, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Su respiración estaba alterada y el llanto anegaba sus ojos. De pronto sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro. Alzó la vista y pudo ver la mirada paternal que le daba Piccoro. No lo pensó más de un segundo y se abrazó a él.

El guerrero namekiano jamás se imaginó en una situación así. No se dio cuenta en que momento ya estaba abrazando a su pupilo, pasando la mano por encima de su espalda para tranquilizarlo. Afortunadamente no era algo que le molestara, por el contrario, si esto hacía que el chiquillo se sintiera mejor, él lo repetiría las veces que fueran necesarias.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el hijo de Goku se fue calmando lentamente. El confort que le brindaba su maestro era parecido al que sentía cuando sus padres lo abrazaban. Y dio gracias por ello, ya que ese breve momento, lo había liberado de un gran peso emocional.

–Escucha Gohan– habló Piccoro con calma y en un tono moderado. –Tienes que superarlo y entender que no fue tu culpa. –

–Pero yo…–

–No Gohan, no lo fue. La decisión de tu padre de no regresar fue precisamente para protegerlos– explicó.

El muchacho se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró sin entender del todo sus palabras.

–Puede ser doloroso al principio, pero debes comprender que su sacrificio significó la paz del planeta y la vida para todos los que conoces– le sonrió levemente y siguió hablando. –Pocos pueden entenderlo, pero aparte de su amor por la lucha, Goku siempre tuvo a los suyos muy presentes y jamás dudó en dar todo por ellos. –

El chico asintió, separándose de él ya más calmado.

–Y ten por seguro que él está muy orgulloso por lo que lograste, por el nivel que alcanzaste– hizo una pausa mirando a la lejanía–Goku decidió quedarse en el otro mundo porque sabe que tú ahora eres capaz de proteger a todos. –

Esas palabras reconfortaron a Gohan, quizás su padre ya no estaría aquí, pero tal vez los observaría desde el otro mundo. Además, Goku no los había dejado solos, Piccoro y todos los demás amigos estaban presentes, incluyendo al huraño de Vegeta.

–Gracias señor Piccoro– dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y sonreía. –¿Le gustaría cenar con nosotros? –

El guerrero se levantó y le revolvió el cabello a su pupilo.

–Claro que sí, pero será en otra ocasión, ahora ve con tu madre. –

Gohan asintió y comenzó a correr de regreso a su hogar. –Hasta pronto, señor Piccoro–

– _Hasta pronto… hijo_ – pensó vagamente, después sonrió.

* * *

Continuará...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y claro que escribiré sobre los personajes solicitados ;D ya estoy redactando el de Vegeta y Trunks :3


	3. Capítulo III

Buenas tardes ;D

Al parecer sólo tengo inspiración para avanzar con éste fanfic, así que les dejo un capítulo dedicado a Vegeta y sus dos hijos. Era de esperarse que presentaría al príncipe, pero les prometo que en las siguientes escenas veremos a otros personajes solicitados.

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar ésta historia ;3 ya saben que sus reviews me hacen muy feliz.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo III

***Mirada compartida***

[Vegeta-Trunks]

Vegeta estaba cansado, el último entrenamiento había sido excesivo. Sus músculos aún se contraían de dolor por debajo de los vendajes. Pero nada lo detendría, ya que sólo faltaba un mes para la fecha de aparición de los androides y él estaría listo para vencerlos y así superar a Kakarotto.

Si, nada podría distraerlo de su objetivo, excepto su propio cansancio físico. Después de terminar la sesión de entrenamiento y bañarse, cambió los vendajes de sus brazos, así como el parche de la mejilla. Vistiendo únicamente su malla oscura y una toalla para el cabello, caminó a su habitación. De pronto algo llamó su atención cuando pasaba frente a la habitación de su hijo Trunks.

Estuvo a punto de dar otro paso para alejarse, ya que no deseaba escucharlo llorar escandalosamente. No obstante, un leve sollozo proveniente de la cuna le provocó una extraña sensación. Haciendo un gesto de fastidio, se acercó a donde dormía el niño, mirando alrededor para confirmar que no había nadie más allí.

El pequeño se removía intranquilo. Era demasiado joven para tener pesadillas, pero obviamente algo lo inquietaba. Vegeta no supo de donde llegó ese extraño pensamiento, simplemente algo en la mente le susurró que su hijo tenía miedo. Trunks abrió los ojitos y su gesto amenazó con empezar a llorar. De pronto volteó hacia su padre, quien lo observaba atentamente.

El niño no hizo ningún sonido, simplemente se estiró en su dirección con las manitas en alto. El saiyajin tuvo de nuevo la intención de alejarse, pero antes de que sus pies obedecieran la orden, sus brazos ya estaban cargando al chiquillo. ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿El frío guerrero sosteniendo a un crío?

Retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó en el sillón cercano, colocando a Trunks sobre su regazo.

– _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ – pensó para sí mismo, desconcertado por sus acciones.

El bebe se estiró a lo largo de su abdomen y pecho, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos eran como los de su madre, con un azul intenso y vibrante. Y le transmitían algo que no supo explicar. De nuevo el susurro dentro de su cabeza, diciéndole que su hijo necesitaba de él.

Su primogénito. Su descendiente.

Esto no era normal. Los saiyajines no forjaban lazos fuertes con sus hijos, no tenía caso, porque estos eran enviados a un planeta lejano y no siempre volvían a saber de ellos. Pero en éste planeta las cosas son diferentes. A pesar de que ya llevaba unos años viviendo ahí y la humana lo había aceptado como pareja, él no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ésta forma de vida.

Y ahora parecía que el pequeño mestizo buscaba crear ese lazo con él. Sin emplear una sola palabra o sonido, lo único que necesitaba para comunicarse era su profunda mirada. El hombre se perdió en sus ojos por unos segundos, remembrando algún lejano recuerdo de su propio pasado. Algo que seguramente guardaba para sí mismo y nunca expresaría ante los demás.

Exhaló con lentitud al salir del trance.

–¿Por qué me miras así, mocoso? –

Trunks solamente parpadeó y se llevó un dedo a la boca, sin dejar de mirarlo un sólo instante. Vegeta rodó los ojos y lo único que hizo fue acomodarle el gorro con orejitas que tenía sobre la cabeza. El niño agitó el rostro de un lado a otro desacomodándolo de nuevo.

–¡Quédate quieto o te devuelvo a tu cuna! –

Por respuesta, el pequeño hizo una mueca de enojo y un sonido vagamente parecido al gruñido de un cachorro. Si, había heredado la mirada de su padre y sus mismas expresiones faciales. Algo dentro del príncipe se contrajo y casi lo hizo sonreír. Pero de inmediato se puso serio y miró a su alrededor.

Nadie podía ver al poderoso guerrero teniendo un momento de ternura. Pero éste es el planeta Tierra y aquí no hay saiyajines que pudieran juzgar su sentimental comportamiento. Kakarotto no contaba porque fue criado como humano.

El niño balbuceó algo mientras se jalaba el gorro y de nuevo hacia otro simpático gruñido hacia su padre. Nuevamente algo sonrió dentro de Vegeta. Entonces tomó la pieza y la acomodó nuevamente sobre su cabeza.

–Deja eso en su lugar, ¿Entendido? –

Trunks agitó negativamente su carita. El hombre alzó una ceja enojado.

–¿Me estás desafiando? –

Y parecía que el pequeño semi saiyajin entendía sus palabras, porque otra vez meneó el rostro en lo que parecía ser una señal afirmativa. Entonces Vegeta lo tomó en brazos y se levantó, con la intención de depositarlo en su cuna. De repente, algo lo detuvo.

El niño estaba abrazándose con fuerza a él. Y sus ojitos enojados no dejaban de mirarlo. Comunicación sin una sola palabra. Ambos regresaron al sillón.

–¿Qué haré contigo? – se preguntó, mientras volvía a colocarle el gorro.

Entonces el susurro mental le dio la respuesta. Levantó su brazo derecho y comenzó a generar una pequeña esfera de tenue luz dorada en la palma de su mano. El niño quedó encandilado de inmediato. Estiró su manita y acarició la energía, su inocente risa le provocó otra extraña sensación a Vegeta. Era inofensiva esa muestra de ki, solamente le provocaría cosquillas y lo distraería.

Comenzó a mover la mano de un lado a otro lentamente, dejando que Trunks mirara y tocara la esfera de vez en cuando. Al paso de los minutos el chiquillo comenzó a bostezar y sus párpados se hicieron pesados. Poco después ya estaba completamente dormido. El príncipe lo llevó a la cuna y con la mayor delicadeza de la que era capaz, lo recostó y abrigó con sus cobijas.

El gesto de su rostro era frío, pero con una luz diferente en sus pupilas. Efectivamente, ahora que tenía una compañera y un hijo, el objetivo de convertirse en super saiyajin no sería solamente por su orgullo. También lo sería para asegurar el futuro de estos seres que habían cambiado por completo todo su mundo.

.

***Un cuento para dormir***

[Vegeta-Bra]

Bulma no se encontraba en casa.

Esas juntas en la oficina algunas veces se alargaban demasiado y la científica no podía tener a su hija con ella todo el tiempo. Así que era el turno del padre, sin embargo, el príncipe de los saiyajines no sabía qué hacer para que la pequeña se durmiera.

La nena gateaba de un lado a otro por su cuna sin dar señales de querer dormirse.

–¡Ya duérmete Bra! – exclamó enojado.

Entonces la niña se acercó al barandal, estirando sus manitas. Vegeta rodó los ojos y la tomó en brazos al notar como lo miraba con súplica. Caminó rumbó a su alcoba mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible.

Entonces buscó en el estante principal y después de dirigió a su cama. Se recostó y colocó a la niña junto a él. Lo que había tomado era un libro infantil, el cual abrió en la primera página frente a ella.

–Tu madre le leía esto a Trunks, así que espero que también funcione contigo– dijo, mientras comenzaba a leer.

Bra se distrajo inmediatamente con los coloridos dibujos.

–Había una vez una familia de gatos…–

De pronto la niña soltó una risita y empezó a balbucear. El padre hizo caso omiso y continuó con la lectura.

–Vivían en una casita de color azul y…–

Ya no pudo leer más, porque la pequeña se había lanzado sobre el libro con otra ruidosa risa. El príncipe alzó una ceja en gesto de extrañeza, comenzando a impacientarse.

–Compórtate, estoy leyendo ésta ridiculez para ti– indicó, mientras la levantaba y volvía a sentarla a su lado.

–Tenían un enorme jardín …– trató de leer nuevamente.

Inesperadamente unas gotas de saliva embadurnaron la hoja. Su hija estaba de nuevo sobre el libro, babeando la esquina de la página. Vegeta cerró los ojos y se puso a inhalar y exhalar. Él no era un padre muy paciente, pero tenía que hacer el intento, ya que Bulma se molestaría mucho si llegaba y veía que Bra no estaba durmiendo a sus horas.

–¡Está bien niña, es suficiente! – regañó, al tiempo que cerraba el libro y lo colocaba en el mueble cercano. –Ahora vas a dormir. –

La acomodó sobre una almohada y la cubrió con la manta. De nuevo otra risa por parte de la nena al tiempo que agitaba brazos y piernas, descobijándose inmediatamente. Una pequeña vena en la sien del saiyajin comenzó a crecer.

–¡¿No vas a obedecerme?! – gruñó.

Su hija lo miró y de nuevo sonrió. Entonces el príncipe se recostó a su lado, recargado sobre su codo, mirándola con impaciencia. Ella pareció entender algo y puso la misma mueca de seriedad. Entonces comenzó a gatear hacia él, sus manitas se apoyaron en su pecho y después se levantó sobre sus rodillas a la altura de su rostro.

Inesperadamente se abrazó a su cara, tapándole completamente la visión. En un dos por tres el enojo de Vegeta se desvaneció cuando la chiquilla colocó un besito en su frente y algo de saliva extra también. Después se acurrucó contra él, bostezando más y más. Al poco tiempo su respiración se hizo profunda, quedándose completamente dormida.

El padre no pudo evitar sonreír, Bra le había dejado ganar ésta vez.

* * *

Continuará...

¿Les gusta?, ¿es tierno?, espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones. Como se indica en la sinopsis, voy a manejar a algunos personajes con OoC, así que no se extrañen de que los presento un poco alejados del anime o películas OvO. Gracias por sus sugerencias de personajes, las estoy procesando un poco lento, pero ahí vamos.

Saludos.


	4. Capítulo IV

Buenas noches :3

Perdón por los retrasos XD a veces no me llega la inspiración para nada. Les dejo el cuarto capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado ;D

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo IV

***Asegurando el futuro***

[Rey Vegeta-Tarble]

El rey de los saiyajines caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala del trono. Parecía preocupado y su mente daba de vueltas una y otra vez a la única alternativa que tenía. Hace tan sólo unas horas el consejo de guerra le había confirmado la información: el gran Freezer venía en camino.

No había un motivo congruente por el cual el gran tirano visitara a los guerreros en su planeta… a menos que fueran ciertos los rumores. El recelo que sentía hacia ellos se había incrementado en los últimos años y es que era imposible no darse cuenta. Los saiyajines se hacían cada vez más fuertes, incrementado su poder notablemente. Incluso se estaba haciendo común que algunos miembros, nacidos en clases bajas, se fortalecieran y escalaran a otro nivel.

Y eso no le estaba gustando para nada al gran Freezer.

El rey soltó un suspiró y caminó hacia un pasillo que desembocaba en una plataforma de despegues. Había tomado una dura decisión y sabía que era imposible dar marcha atrás. A lo lejos miró a un soldado y a su segundo hijo, Tarble, quien alistaba los últimos detalles de su armadura y aditamentos antes de abordar la nave. El niño ni siquiera había cumplido los cuatro años de edad y ya tenía que abandonar el planeta.

Esto era necesario. Si no fuera por la amenaza del malvado emperador, no enviaría a su vástago lejos a un planeta inofensivo y pacífico. Y es que el pequeño Tarble era demasiado sosegado y amable, muy alejado del comportamiento agresivo y belicoso de los otros niños saiyajin. Su poder de pelea era bajo, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera incrementarse.

Lamentablemente, el rey Vegeta no podía mantenerlo a su lado, el riesgo era demasiado debido a lo que se avecinaba. Así que la decisión de enviarlo al tranquilo planeta Tech-Tech era lo mejor. El niño no correría peligro y los habitantes lo aceptarían, dado que eran una raza bastante tolerante. De hecho, ese mundo no tenía valor económico, así que no estaba en la mira de Freezer.

Su segundo hijo estaría a salvo y sólo su hermano mayor sabría las coordenadas exactas para buscarlo más adelante… si las circunstancias lo permitían.

El chiquillo sonrió y corrió hacia su padre cuando lo vio.

–¡Ya estoy listo, papá! – dijo con emoción.

El rey se agachó a su altura y le alborotó el cabello. Se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, tenía los mismos ojos que su difunta madre y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo del todo, también compartía algo de su carácter compasivo.

–Escucha Tarble– dijo el rey con gesto relajado. –Vas a ir a vivir un tiempo al planeta Tech-Tech, donde podrás hacer nuevos amigos y si todo se arregla aquí, yo iré por ti después. –

–Está bien papá, como digas– contestó el niño.

A su corta edad creía que se trataba de un divertido paseo, sin imaginar que ese viaje significaba su supervivencia.

–Tu hermano Vegeta es el único que sabrá donde vas a estar, así que no se lo digas a nadie y no confíes en nadie más que en tu guardián– indicó el rey.

Tarble miró de reojo a un guerrero de aspecto maduro que lo esperaba junto a la nave, éste tenía un gesto serio pero afable. Asintió y se abrazó a su padre en señal de despedida. El rey correspondió al gesto con cariño, a pesar de que no era común para los de su raza esas demostraciones de afecto. Pero él era el regente y nadie diría absolutamente nada al respecto. Y menos el viejo saiyajin encargado de proteger al chiquillo.

El guardián se acercó al rey después de que el niño subiera a la nave.

–¿Está seguro de esto, su majestad? – preguntó seriamente.

Éste veterano era el hombre de mayor confianza que tenía el soberano y uno de los que también creían que el gran Freezer era una potencial amenaza para los saiyajines. Había aceptado la misión de custodiar al príncipe más joven y estaba dispuesto a obedecer sin rechistar.

–Ya sabes qué hacer, no hay marcha atrás– indicó el rey, mostrando una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. –Si los rumores se vuelven realidad, quiero que destruyas los rastreadores y se queden en ese planeta. –

–Como ordene, mi señor– el viejo soldado hizo una reverencia y después se encaminó a la nave.

El rey Vegeta miró el despegue y se quedó observando fijamente hasta que desaparecieron en el oscuro espacio. En ese momento, un sonido de estática se escuchó en su rastreador.

–Padre, ya estoy por llegar al planeta de mi misión– se oyó una voz infantil.

–Está bien hijo, asegúrate de buscar el mejor sitio para aterrizar– entonces hizo una pausa, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago. Quizás ésta era la última vez que hablaba con su primogénito. –Escucha Vegeta, tomate tu tiempo para concluir la misión y pase lo que pase, no obedezcas ninguna orden de regreso que provenga de los hombres de Freezer. –

–Entendido padre, esperaré tus instrucciones– contestó el niño sin preguntar nada más. –Cambio y fuera. –

El rey de los saiyajines sonrió amargamente.

Quizás no tenía las pruebas suficientes para que todo su pueblo le creyera acerca de que el gran tirano estaba confabulando contra ellos, pero jamás permitiría que sus hijos corrieran peligro. Los siguientes días antes de la llegada de Freezer, los pasaría preparando un levantamiento con su escuadrón y todos los guerreros que decidieran seguirlo.

El fin de su raza estaba llegando irremediablemente, pero al menos sus descendientes tendrían el futuro asegurado.

.

***Mamá siempre sabe***

[Panchy-Bulma]

La joven científica aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

Ese tonto de Yamcha lo había hecho de nuevo. El miedo que alguna vez sintió por las chicas bonitas ya había desaparecido hace tiempo y ahora se había ido al otro extremo, convirtiéndolo en un casanova incorregible. Pero Bulma no había querido darse cuenta, hasta éste momento, cuando lo encontró besuqueándose con una pelirroja, justo en la acera frente a la puerta de su casa.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No más novio para ella, no más sentimientos, ni pensar en una futura familia. Realmente esto era algo que le dolía en el pecho, porque Yamcha fue su primer amor. Liberó un suspiro cansado mientras miraba por la ventana, la lluvia era ligera pero no cesaba. En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

Era Panchy, su madre, quien traía consigo una charola con galletas y una tetera. Pero había algo extraño en ella, no estaba sonriendo como siempre.

–Quiero estar sola mamá, por favor– dijo Bulma en voz baja.

La mujer hizo caso omiso y cerró la puerta. Caminó hasta el ventanal y se sentó junto a su hija.

–Has pasado toda la tarde llorando– habló, mientras servía un poco de té y le ofrecía la taza. –Así que es momento de una charla femenina. –

La joven aceptó la taza y sonrió ligeramente. No era común que su madre tuviera esos gestos tan sensatos con ella, porque casi siempre estaba sonriente y optimista con todo y con todos. Supo que ese momento podría ser único y especial.

–¿Alguna vez pasaste por esto, mamá? –

La mujer mayor sonrió levemente mientras mordía una galleta.

–La mayoría de las mujeres pasamos por decepciones amorosas al menos una vez en la vida, cariño– contestó. –Quizás tu no sufriste en la adolescencia, pero en la adultez, las situaciones pueden ser más duras. –

–¿Entonces también traicionaron tus sentimientos? –

–Así fue– asintió Panchy al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de té. –En ese entonces, tu padre aún no aparecía en escena y yo me sentía como si fuera el fin del mundo. –

Bulma sonrió y tomó una galleta, pocas veces su madre platicaba sus experiencias y ahora quería oírla.

–Tú y papá son tan diferentes, no comprendo cómo es que terminaron juntos. –

–A veces puedes encontrar el amor en quien menos te imaginas, hija– alcanzó otra galleta y la mordió mientras miraba la lluvia. –Pero lo más importante es que no debes juzgar sin conocer y ahora que ya te libraste de esa piedra en el camino, es tiempo de que mires hacia nuevos horizontes. –

–Como puedes decir eso mamá, no creo que exista alguien con quien pueda estar mejor ahora– reprochó.

Panchy miró a su hija y sonrió nuevamente.

–Hay alguien que podría hacerte olvidar a Yamcha rápidamente. –

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida sin entender de quien hablaba. Su progenitora a veces podía ser demasiado amable e ingenua, o eso aparentaba, pero en éste momento parecía muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

–No entiendo a qué te refieres mamá. –

–¿Por qué no pones más atención a tu alrededor?, hay un chico lindo por ahí que de vez en cuando te observa– le guiñó un ojo.

Bulma se atragantó con el té al comprender de quien estaba hablando.

–¡¿Te refieres a Vegeta?!– una ligera risa escapó de sus labios. –Mamá, él es un saiyajin asesino que en cualquier momento podría querer matarnos de nuevo. –

Panchy terminó su taza y se sirvió un poco más de la bebida. Su gesto era relajado, lo que quería decir que estaba hablando con total seriedad. Era cierto lo que había mencionado, el guerrero que ahora vivía con ellos en Corporación Capsula se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando, pero cuando salía de la cámara de gravedad, también se tomaba un descanso con algunas caminatas por la propiedad.

En una de esas ocasiones, lo había visto dirigirse a los jardines que estaban cerca del laboratorio de su hija. Ella lo había seguido para ofrecerle algún aperitivo por si tenía hambre y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo observando hacia el interior del lugar. En esos momentos Bulma trabajaba en la revisión de unos planos nuevos y estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de Vegeta.

–No puedes juzgarlo sin conocerlo– contestó la madre. –Y no miento, en verdad el joven Vegeta te mira de una manera que va más allá de algo informal. –

La científica se quedó en silencio, tratando de asimilar la información. Nunca pensó que ese sujeto pudiera tener comportamientos como esos. Ella nunca se ha dado cuenta de sus miradas y ni por un momento le ha pasado por la cabeza que él pudiera ser alguien interesante. Es decir, esa broma de que no le permitiría enamorarse de ella, era sólo eso, un comentario tonto que dijo sólo para bajar la tensión que había en ese momento.

–Aunque fuera cierto lo que dices, no creo que él sea un buen novio, recuerda que no es de éste planeta– indicó Bulma.

Panchy le sirvió más té y tomó otra galleta.

–Quizás tengas razón, pero al menos dale una oportunidad si es que se presenta el momento–la miró afectuosamente y después le hizo una caricia en la mejilla. –Algo me dice que él es el hombre correcto para ti. –

Su hija soltó un suspiró, se notaba más tranquila. Siguieron platicando un poco más sobre las otras ocasiones en que había visto a Vegeta mirándola. La lluvia comenzó a disminuir y en ese instante vieron al saiyajin caminando por el patio. Él alzó la vista justo hacia la ventana donde estaban. Fue sólo un par de segundos, después continúo su camino rumbo a la cámara de entrenamiento.

–Te lo dije hija, sólo tienes que poner más atención. –

–No te hagas ideas extrañas, jamás podría fijarme en alguien como él– afirmó Bulma.

Panchy se levantó y recogió la charola, ahora su rostro tenía de nuevo una gran sonrisa amable.

–Está bien, no se hable más, pero sé que te acordaras de ésta conversación más adelante– finalizó, al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida.

–Como digas, mamá– se rio Bulma para sí misma.

La conversación la había relajado y se quedó pensando en lo dicho por su madre.

…

Un par de meses más tarde.

Bulma miraba con preocupación a Vegeta, quien se encontraba en la cama durmiendo. El accidente con la cámara de gravedad lo había dejado inconsciente y con varias heridas. Aún no alcanzaba a entender porque estaba desarrollando ésta preocupación por un hombre como él.

Pasaron unas horas y ella se quedó dormida en su silla, recargada sobre el buró junto a la cama. Más tarde sintió una mirada y lentamente comenzó a despertarse. Cuando volteó, se encontró con sus ojos negros y en ese momento pudo ver algo en ellos que provocó una sensación extraña en su corazón.

Su progenitora tenía razón, había algo en ese hombre que le decía que era el compañero correcto para ella. Las madres siempre saben.

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias por sus comentarios ;3 y por seguir la historia.


	5. Capítulo V

Buenas noches :3

Lamento los retrasos, pero aquí seguimos aunque sea un poco lento XD

Dije que publicaría éste fic en mayo y junio, pero como aún me faltan personajes, continuaremos con más. Ahora los dejo con el quinto capítulo. Gracias por leer ;D

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo V

***Canción de cuna***

[Mr. Satán-Videl]

La lluvia había cesado justo cuando el féretro fue bajado y comenzó a ser cubierto por la tierra. La pequeña de tan sólo tres años lloraba en silencio. A su lado estaba su padre, con gesto triste y deprimido.

Mr. Satán ya era un maestro de las artes marciales, con gran fuerza y temple. Pero en éste momento se sentía débil y vulnerable. La muerte de su amada esposa era el peor dolor que jamás había sentido antes. Y ahora hacía todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas, tratando de parecer ecuánime ante su hija. Un hombre viudo con una pequeña niña que cuidar y sin saber qué hacer.

Videl sollozó y se pasó la mano por la nariz para contener el fluido de su llanto. Su padre se agachó frente a ella y con un pañuelo limpió su rostro. La poca gente que los había acompañado ya se retiraba y sólo quedaban ellos dos ante la tumba.

–Debemos irnos hija, pronto hará más frio– dijo él.

La nena hizo un puchero y negó firmemente con la cabeza.

–No quiero dejar a mamá– sorbió de nuevo por la nariz. –¡Quiero que regrese con nosotros! ¡Quiero que me cante! –

Mr. Satán soltó una pesada exhalación, ¿Cómo olvidar la hermosa voz de su esposa cuando arrullaba a su hija por las noches? Ahora que ya no estaba en éste mundo, difícilmente podría encontrar una melodía que sustituyera la canción de cuna que le cantaba a Videl para que se durmiera.

Entonces miró al cielo y notó como las nubes se despejaban lentamente. Le pareció ver una pequeña ave de brillante plumaje que pasaba volando a lo lejos. Eso le brindó una extraña paz interior y una idea para consolar a su hija. Se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano para empezar a caminar.

Videl agachó el rostro y tuvo la intención de seguir llorando, cuando de pronto escuchó un tarareo por parte de su padre. Alzó la vista y él la miraba con una sonrisa al tiempo que entonaba un conjunto de silabas inconexas entre sí, pero con un alegre ritmo. La niña lo observó sin mucho ánimo hasta que empezó a caminar de manera graciosa, jalándola a ella también para que siguiera el mismo compás.

–Vamos hija, baila conmigo– otro tarareo y otro más. –No puedo cantar como tu madre, pero prometo arrullarte antes de dormir. –

Los alegres saltos de Mr. Satán comenzaron a hacer sonreír a la niña, quien se limpió las lagrimas y trató de imitarlo. De esa manera consiguió distraerla para regresar a casa.

…

Esa misma noche.

Videl ya estaba arropada en su cama y su padre terminó de leerle su cuento favorito.

–Papá… ¿Crees que mamá nos puede ver desde el cielo? – preguntó inocentemente.

El hombre sonrió, decidiendo mentalmente consolar a su hija con una mentirilla blanca.

–Así es hija, tu madre siempre te cuidará– le guiñó un ojo. –Y también me escuchará cantar para ti, pero creo que le va a dar mucha risa– sonrió de nuevo.

Entonces se aclaró la garganta y comenzó de nuevo su gracioso tarareo, mientras arropaba al conejo de peluche que tanto adoraba la niña y el cual había sido el ultimo regalo de su esposa para ella.

Videl abrazó el muñeco y sonrió ante el canturreo de su padre. No era la voz de mamá, pero sentía confort al escucharlo y aunque no era un bello canto, la simple acción que intentaba era más que suficiente para ella.

–Buenas noches papi. –

Mr. Satán no dejó de entonar hasta que la nena estuvo profundamente dormida. Antes de levantarse le dio un beso en la frente.

– _Yo no sé cantar, cariño… pero por ti, haría lo que fuera._ –

.

***Haciendo la tarea***

[Goku-Goten]

Después de vencer a Majin Boo, la paz reinaba en el mundo y casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Excepto en el monte Paoz.

Goten estaba sumamente inquieto. La tarea de matemáticas de mañana era muy importante y su hermano Gohan aún no volvía de su cita con Videl para que le explicara el tema que no entendía. A pesar de que hace un par de semanas había sido el "fin del mundo", la escuela no era un tema que su madre dejase de lado por nada.

Lamentablemente, ella tampoco estaba en casa para ayudarle en éste momento, porque Bulma la había invitado a una tarde de café y galletas. Entonces escuchó abrirse la puerta del baño, Goku salía envuelto en una toalla y con el cabello mojado después de ducharse.

Goten lo miró pensativamente, mientras éste caminaba al refrigerador y buscaba algo para comer. ¿Su padre podría asesorarlo en matemáticas? Nunca se había preguntado cual era el grado académico de Goku y su hermano tampoco le había platicado nada acerca de eso. Probablemente el gran guerrero sólo sabía de artes marciales y peleas apocalípticas.

Goku sintió la mirada y volteó hacia su hijo con curiosidad.

–¿Sucede algo, Goten? –

El chiquillo dudó en contestar, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

–Es que no le entiendo a las fracciones– dijo con gesto desanimado.

Mordisqueando un pedazo de carne, el saiyajin se acercó a la mesa y observó el libro que leía el niño. Parpadeó un poco y después le sonrió.

–Solamente tienes que multiplicar los números así y así– explicó Goku, al tiempo que tomaba el lápiz y escribía en el cuaderno de su hijo.

Goten abrió los ojos sorprendido por como su padre resolvió el primer ejercicio. Realmente era sencillo, siguiendo las pequeñas fechas que él dibujó para indicarle el proceso numérico.

–¿Puedes hacer otro ejemplo? – pidió.

–Claro que sí, observa como lo voy a hacer– contestó Goku al tiempo que escribía la nueva operación fraccionaria. –Primero éste número por éste otro y lo colocas aquí, después pasas con el siguiente así y luego así. –

El niño asintió, mirando atentamente el procedimiento. Para él resultó toda una sorpresa que su padre, un poderoso guerrero, supiera hacer operaciones fraccionarias.

–¿Tu fuiste a la escuela, papá? – quiso saber por mera curiosidad.

El saiyajin se rio ligeramente, pensando para sí mismo si debía decirle la verdad acerca de su nula formación académica.

–No hijo, yo no fui a una escuela– terminó de pasar el último bocado de carne. –Pero recibí la suficiente educación por parte de mi abuelito Son Gohan, del maestro Roshi y de Mr. Popo. –

–Vaya, no lo sabía– sonrió Goten. –¿Me ayudas a hacer mi tarea? –

Goku se sentó junto a él y le señaló el cuaderno de ejercicios.

–Tú vas a resolver las fracciones por ti mismo, yo te voy a ayudar a corregirlas si te equivocas– indicó.

Y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

…

Rato después regresó Milk de su reunión de amigas y se sorprendió de ver a Goten viendo la televisión junto a Goku.

–¿Terminaste tu tarea, Goten? – preguntó, cruzando los brazos en ademán de regaño.

–Si mamá– asintió, al tiempo que alzaba su cuaderno y se lo mostraba. –Mi papá me ayudó. –

Ella alzó una ceja en gesto de incredulidad y volteó hacia su esposo. Él solamente le sonrió con su típica e inocente mueca.

–Me alegra saber que le ayudas a tu hijo con sus deberes escolares– dijo Milk contenta. –Vamos, es hora de cenar. –

Momentos después, la familia comía alegremente.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero que sea de su agrado y me regalen un pequeño comentario :)


	6. Capítulo VI

Buenas noches :)

Perdonen mi pereza, pero he estado actualizando los fanfics que quiero terminar ya y me cuesta trabajo avanzar en algunas ocasiones XD

Por ahora les dejo éste capítulo, pero tengo que avisarles: Las próximas escenas entre padres hijos pueden ser tiernas o no y quizás algunas las encuentren un poco serias. En fin, espero que les guste y me dejen un pequeño comentario.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo VI

***Descendencia***

[Rey Cold-Hijos]

El rey caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos. La quietud se mantenía constante a pesar de los ruidos que generaba la nave espacial. Por las ventanas ovaladas aún se podía distinguir la luz que desprendía el núcleo colapsado de su planeta. A pesar de la distancia recorrida, los vestigios de la destrucción de su hogar eran visibles. Nada pudo hacer su raza, la tecnología y su gran poder nato no fueron suficientes contra la frivolidad de un ser divino.

Ahora que su especie, baja en número de por sí, se acercaba más y más a la extinción, el rey se preguntaba porque sus antepasados habían desafiado al dios de la destrucción. Cien años atrás, el omnipotente Bills les advirtió que no se tomaran tantas libertades respecto a la conquista y destrucción de mundos… porque a él no le gustaba la competencia. No le hicieron caso y un siglo después, justo antes de iniciar una larga siesta, el destructor visitó su mundo para desgarrarlo.

Lamentablemente no había nada que hacer al respecto. No puedes ponerte al tú por tú con un dios, así que lo mejor era huir hacia otra parte del universo. Otros de su especie migraron a un rumbo desconocido, pero el rey Cold se dirigió al norte de la galaxia.

Finalmente llegó a una habitación y entró con pasos lentos. En medio había una estructura parecida a un nido en cuyo interior dormían dos cachorros abrazados. Ambos tenían heridas por toda la superficie de sus pieles. El escape del planeta colapsado no fue fácil y muchos integrantes de su raza murieron en el intento. Cold tuvo suerte de tener acceso a esa nave y de que sus hijos estuvieran cerca de él cuando todo comenzó a derrumbarse.

El niño mayor parecía tener pesadillas, porque se agitaba constantemente. El hijo más joven dormía profundamente debido a los sedantes. Si sus cachorros morían, su linaje real estaría condenado. Su especie tenía muchas limitantes en cuanto a su tasa de natalidad. Eran criaturas poderosas, pero eso no quería decir que tuvieran el privilegio de aumentar sus números tan fácilmente. La capacidad de engendrar se limitaba a los ejemplares más longevos y fuertes. Y las luchas constantes con otras razas dificultaba el vivir lo suficiente para llegar a la edad necesaria.

Es por esto mismo que se dirigían a otra parte del espacio. Era necesario buscar un lugar donde pudieran dominar sobre especies más débiles, donde lograran prosperar y vivir por mucho tiempo. Un sitio donde el dios de la destrucción no husmeara tan seguido.

El rey Cold haría todo lo posible por mantener su estatus. Eran conquistadores, comerciantes y tiranos, no cambiaría eso a pesar de la amenaza divina. Y en la inmensidad del cosmos, siempre existirían seres inferiores a los cuales someter y gobernar.

–Padre…– llamó el niño mayor.

–Aquí estoy Cooler– respondió el rey, acercándose. –Sigue durmiendo, el viaje es largo. –

El niño asintió y se acurrucó un poco más, haciendo una mueca de dolor por sus heridas. El haber nacido con un alto poder de pelea, no los exentaba de ser vulnerables a otras fuerzas, en especial si todavía eran jóvenes. Cold se acercó un poco más y revisó la temperatura de su hijo más joven. Freezer era un crío bastante resistente y fuerte. Su recuperación era más rápida y eso lo comprobó cuando su pequeña cola le dio un latigazo por inercia en la mano.

El rey sonrió, porque en ese momento supo que sus vástagos sobrevivirían.

…

Meses después.

La nave espacial seguía su marcha. Un gigantesco planeta de colores grises se podía apreciar más adelante, un hogar temporal. Éste sería el inicio de un nuevo régimen de dominio y el rey se encargaría de iniciar las conquistas para después distribuir el mando con sus hijos. Pero antes, eran necesarias las advertencias adecuadas.

–Papá, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después de la explosión? – preguntó Freezer.

Los dos cachorros ya estaban completamente recuperados y ansiosos de iniciar su nueva vida de conquistas.

–Un dios destruyó nuestro mundo y a la mayoría de nuestra raza– dijo con gesto serio mientras miraba el planeta destino a través de la ventana. –Ahora, quiero que ambos presten atención. –

Ellos se acercaron a su padre al mismo tiempo que se alistaban para la invasión.

–Vamos a levantar un nuevo imperio de comercio espacial con todos los planetas que valgan la pena, pero antes deben ser conscientes de dos potenciales peligros, los cuales jamás deben ser provocados– hizo una pausa lenta, acentuando la seriedad de lo que les diría. –Nunca busquen ni despierten al demonio Majin Boo, esa criatura es demasiado poderosa y podría devorarlos en un segundo. Y jamás llamen la atención de Bills el destructor, él es el dios que eliminó nuestro mundo y nos obligó a escapar. –

Ambos niños se quedaron en silencio, su padre les hablaba con mucha seriedad y miedo en la mirada, por lo que dichos peligros debían ser tomados muy en serio. Asintieron con firmeza, los dos estaban seguros de que podrían evadir al demonio y al dios en el futuro, así que se alistaron para comenzar su nuevo reinado.

.

***Primogénito****

[Bardock-Raditz]

 _Jamás tendrás hijos, guerrero de clase baja…_

Alguna vez alguien le escupió esas palabras a la cara. El haber nacido en la casta más baja de su raza implicaba tener muy pocas posibilidades de encontrar una pareja y procrear. Las hembras siempre escogían a los más fuertes o a los que tuvieran más posibilidad de proveer. La vida era muy dura para los saiyajines con bajo nivel de poder.

Cuando Bardock creyó que el destino le había dado una oportunidad al conocer a Gine, el cruel azar jugó en contra de él una vez más. Los rumores decían que los estudios médicos practicados a todos los guerreros estaban arrojando extraños resultados: La raza de los saiyajines estaba perdiendo su capacidad reproductiva.

Tanto hembras como machos estaban dejando de ser fértiles y probablemente era una consecuencia debido a sus constantes viajes y batallas en ambientes tremendamente hostiles. La radiación cósmica y los componentes ambientales de los planetas les estaban pasando factura a la especie saiyajin.

Ahora que miraba las capsulas de incubación a través del vidrio, buscando a su hijo recién nacido, se sentía agradecido por primera vez de pertenecer a una casta inferior. Quizás era duro para los escuadrones de bajo rango el cumplir con las conquistas lejanas a las que el gran Freezer los mandaba. Pero la ventaja de esto era que no habían sido expuestos a ningún elemento peligroso. Los planetas del cuadrante galáctico asignado a saiyajines débiles habían resultado ser bastante habitables y llenos de minerales. Algo afortunado para su propia salud.

Gine, su compañera, había quedado preñada en una de esas misiones de conquista. Inmediatamente Bardock la dio de baja del escuadrón y la mandó de regreso a casa para que el embarazo resultara lo mejor posible. Teniendo siempre en mente que los saiyajines de bajo rango difícilmente encontraban pareja y tenían hijos, el guerrero no arriesgaría a la hembra con quien había logrado engendrar.

Los meses pasaron y Bardock tuvo la oportunidad de regresar una semana después de que Gine hubiera parido. Ella ya estaba completamente recuperada y trabajando en la zona de distribución de carne. Había decidido quedarse para criar al niño, quien afortunadamente nació sano y fuerte comparado con otros recién nacidos que no lo lograron. Incluso ahora que miraba a los demás cachorros, se dio cuenta de que eran muy pocos.

Un médico entró con un asistente, el cual arrastraba un contenedor de incineración.

Bardock se quedó frío cuando observó como apagaban varias incubadoras de niños nacidos de guerreros de clase alta. Todos habían muerto. A pesar del gran nivel de poder de sus padres, la genética no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para permitirles vivir. Soltó una pesada exhalación cuando los sujetos se retiraron después de hacer su macabra tarea.

Centró la atención de nuevo en su hijo. Su primogénito permanecía suspendido en el líquido revitalizante en el cual los sumergían mientras se adaptaban al medio ambiente del planeta. Si el niño no presentaba ningún problema de salud, se lo entregarían a los padres de inmediato. De pronto el cachorro se agitó y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Una alerta empezó a sonar en el panel de control de la incubadora.

Bardock se inquietó al ver que el niño se agitaba. Entonces otro médico entró al área y se acercó a la cápsula. Apagó el mecanismo y el líquido comenzó a ser drenado. Tomó una manta del estante cercano y envolvió al bebé para llevarlo a una mesa de revisión. Su llanto se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Eso era buena señal. El galeno miró de reojo al guerrero y le indicó que fuera a la ventanilla adyacente.

–¿Eres el padre? – preguntó.

–Así es– dijo con gesto serio, pero sin disimular demasiado su inquietud. –¿Hay algún problema con mi hijo? –

El hombre negó impasible mientras envolvía al crío en una nueva manta y se lo entregaba a Bardock.

–A pesar de que eres un soldado de clase baja, tu cachorro es unos de los más sanos que han nacido en los últimos meses– dijo el médico sin animo de ofender. –Quizás no tenga un alto nivel de poder, pero vivirá. –

El guerrero cargó a su hijo en brazos y sin decir nada más se retiró del lugar.

…

Bardock volaba sobre una planicie, ya estaba cerca de la cuidad donde vivía con Gine. El niño se agitó y logró destaparse el rostro. Sus ojos negros lo miraron con curiosidad. El padre lo observó con gesto serio, pero interiormente se alegró al recordar las palabras del galeno, su primogénito viviría para convertirse en un guerrero. Se detuvo en el aire y sostuvo a su hijo con un brazo al tiempo que activaba su rastreador.

50 unidades fue la cifra que arrojó el dispositivo.

–Bueno, eres un poco débil, pero al menos estás vivo– dijo con una leve sonrisa.

El cachorro se agitó de nuevo y su cabello quedó expuesto, era igual de largo y alborotado como el de su madre cuando ingresó a su escuadrón por primera vez. Entonces estiró sus manitas hacia él y después bostezó. En cualquier momento empezaría a llorar de nuevo pidiendo alimento, por lo que debía llevarlo con Gine.

Pero antes decidiría que nombre le daría.

–Bien, ¿Cuál sería un buen nombre para ti? – se preguntó a si mismo. –Eres mi primer hijo, así que debo pensarlo bien. –

El niño lo miró de nuevo con curiosidad y después empezó a gruñirle graciosamente. Parecía tener un carácter fuerte a pesar de su bajo nivel de poder. Otra vez Bardock sonrió sutilmente, eso era buena señal para un crío saiyajin, así que su nombre debía sonar con presencia.

–Te llamarás… Raditz. –

El pequeño continuó gruñendo un poco más y después bostezó nuevamente. Bardock lo envolvió de nuevo y reinicio el vuelo.

–Vamos a casa, es hora de ir con tu madre. –

* * *

Continuará...

Muchas gracias por leer ;)


	7. Capítulo VII

Hola de nuevo :3

Les dejó el siguiente capítulo de una vez, ya que el próximo fin de semana terminaré éste fanfic.

De antemano les doy las gracias por leer y por su comentarios.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo VII

***Entrenamiento****

[Milk-Goten]

El llanto del niño se escuchaba por todo el valle. La madre se acercó a él y lo miró con gesto duro.

–¡Deja de llorar y toma tu posición! – ordenó.

–¡Pero mamá, no puedo hacerlo! – lloriqueó de nuevo, mientras se pasaba la mano por la nariz. –¡Y ya tengo mucha hambre! –

La mujer tomó una posición de ataque y un instante después, corría hacia su hijo a toda velocidad. El niño se asustó y comenzó a correr entre los arboles cercanos. De pronto, algo pasó a su lado y un golpe se estrelló en su cara, haciendo que cayera de espaldas bruscamente.

–¡Ay, me duele mucho! – se quejó a todo grito, mientras pataleaba y se llevaba las manos al rostro.

Su madre se quedó quieta, mirándolo impasible. Ella sabía que el golpe no lo lastimaría seriamente, pero no podía permitirse ser suave con él. Apenas tenía cuatro años de edad, pero su entrenamiento había comenzado un año antes. Tan pronto su segundo hijo empezó a mostrar signos de fuerza, Milk supo lo que debía hacer.

La muerte de su marido y la amenaza en la que estuvo el planeta le habían abierto los ojos hasta cierto punto. Ser la esposa de Goku implicaba cierto peligro para ella y sus hijos. Afortunadamente Gohan se había vuelto muy fuerte y ahora era el turno de su otro vástago. El pequeño Goten había demostrado tener los genes de su padre desde bebé, así que necesitaba entrenamiento.

No obstante, Milk había tomado la decisión de adiestrarlo ella misma y no comentarle nada a Gohan ni a nadie más. Su primer hijo ahora estaba cursando la educación media y no permitiría que se distrajera con nada relacionado a la lucha, él ya había hecho demasiado enfrentando a Cell.

–Ese golpe no fue nada– aclaró ella, tomando de nuevo una posición de ataque. –Goten, no eres tan débil como crees, has progresado mucho en éste año y no pienso tolerar tus lloriqueos, ¡Así que levántate! –

El niño sorbió por la nariz y haciendo un gesto de cansancio se puso de pie nuevamente. Era cierto, su madre no lo había lastimado seriamente, pero a veces era demasiado ruda en las prácticas. Tanto así, que a veces prefería quedarse a estudiar con los libros de su hermano.

Ahora fue Goten quien comenzó el asalto, corriendo rápidamente hacia la mujer. Pero antes de que pudiera asestar un golpe, ella saltó hacia atrás con gran agilidad. El chiquillo la persiguió de nuevo y esta vez ella contestó a sus golpes.

–¡Hazlo más rápido! – lo azuzó mientras respondía de igual manera con sus puños. –¡Tus golpes deben ser más fuertes! –

El niño apretó los dientes con fuerza, tratando de hacer que su cuerpo respondiera, sin embargo, aún no tenía la disciplina necesaria. Inesperadamente su madre se agachó, dándole una patada en el costado que lo derribó al suelo. Se giró boca arriba, respirando con pesadez.

–¡Me rindo, ya no quiero entrenar! – lloriqueó de nuevo.

Milk lo observaba pacientemente. Su segundo hijo no era tan frágil como lo fue en un principio Gohan, pero sabía que tenía un límite. Además, ya era hora de comer y era de esperarse que el pequeño se quejara como el mestizo saiyajin que era.

Ella giró la vista al cielo despejado de nubes y soltó un suspiró. No sería fácil prepararlo, pero tampoco se rendiría. Porque sabía que tarde o temprano algo ocurriría de nuevo. Ya habían sucedido demasiadas cosas antes y esta paz temporal no sería permanente.

Se acercó a Goten y se sentó a su lado.

–Hijo, sé que he sido un poco dura– habló mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse. –Pero nunca debes olvidar quien es tu padre y lo que hizo por todos nosotros. –

El niño asintió levemente. No conoció a su progenitor, pero por fotos sabía que llevaba su mismo rostro y por las historias de su hermano mayor y de Krilin, estaba al tanto del gran héroe que fue. Podía entender la determinación de su madre para enseñarle a pelear, lo que no comprendía era porque lo mantenía en secreto. Aunque eso no importaba del todo, muy en el fondo, había algo instintivo que lo llamaba a la lucha y a él le agradaba esa sensación.

–Prométeme que te esforzaras más la próxima vez– pidió Milk.

–Si, lo prometo. –

La mujer se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo. El niño negó levemente con el rostro y se puso de pie como si nada. Su madre sonrió, esa resistencia ya la conocía de sobra y se sentía orgullosa al ver que su hijo era como su padre.

–¿Una carrera a la casa, mamá? –

–Claro que si– le sonrió ella.

Ambos se alejaron rápidamente, rumbo a casa. Así finalizaba un día más del entrenamiento de Goten.

.

***Primer paso***

[Gohan-Pan]

La pequeña Pan se tropezó una vez más y su cara se estampó con el pasto del jardín. A medio metro de distancia, su padre la miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La niña hizo el amago de querer llorar, pero se contuvo. Entonces, demostrando hija de quien era, se levantó sobre sus rodillas y manos para comenzar a gatear.

–Vamos Pan, no puedes rendirte tan fácil– dijo el padre.

La nena lo miró de reojo y entonces empezó a flotar, tambaleándose levemente a unos escasos centímetros del suelo.

–¿En qué quedamos, hija? – regañó sutilmente Gohan, al verla querer usar su habilidad. –Volar no es la mejor manera para que aprendas a caminar. –

La niña balbuceó algo ininteligible y después bajó al suelo de nuevo, quedando sentada sobre la hierba.

Recientemente sus padres estaban tratando de ensañarle a levantarse y caminar por sí misma. Esto era un proceso obligatorio en el desarrollo de todo bebé, de lo contrario, el sistema motor de su cuerpo no se desarrollaría correctamente. El hecho de ser hija de un mestizo saiyajin le había brindado interesantes genes que se manifestaron tempranamente con la capacidad de volar, pero eso no era tan bueno para su edad.

El pediatra había recomendado que empezaran a enseñarle los ejercicios básicos para que dejara de gatear y ya comenzara a forzar su rodillas y pies. Sin embargo, la pequeña se había mostrado reacia y cuando lo hacía, se caía de bruces en el segundo paso. Después del llanto y los mimos paternos, volvía a intentarlo sin lograr mucho avance.

Gohan suspiró y se acercó a ella, la levantó con ambas manos y colocó sus piecitos sobre sus zapatos. La sujetó de las manitas y empezó a dar pequeños pasos. Pan sonrió divertida mientras miraba como sus piernas imitaban el movimiento de su padre. Comenzó a reír alegremente, quizás esta era una forma más sencilla de aprender.

Unos pasos por aquí y otros por allá. Gohan salió del jardín y siguió avanzando lentamente hacia el interior de la casa. Su hija se mantenía erguida sin perder el paso, intentando mantenerse en vertical. Entonces se detuvo para cambiar la técnica, así que la bajó de sus pies, hizo que girara y de nuevo sostuvo sus manos.

–Bien hija, tú puedes dar éste paso, yo no te soltaré– dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Pan dudó por un instante y su gesto fue de preocupación, pero de inmediato su padre la animó a continuar. Su pierna derecha se movió hacia adelante, sus manos estaban bien sujetadas, manteniéndola en equilibrio. Su otro pie se arrastró lentamente hasta rebasar al primero. Gohan retrocedió otro paso y ella lo imitó de nuevo avanzando un poco más.

–¡Muy bien hecho! –

La nena soltó otra tierna risita y de nuevo dio otro paso tambaleante. Luego otro y otro.

Con gran paciencia el padre recorrió la sala, la cocina, los cuartos y de nuevo el patio. Lentamente fue de un lado a otro con pasos en retroceso para que su hija no se rindiera. Ya estaba un poco cansado del cuello y la espalda por esa posición encorvada que debía mantener para sostenerla. Pero no le importaba, hoy habían avanzado mucho.

Ya atardecía cuando ambos se sentaron en el columpio.

–Lo hiciste bien, Pan– la cargó en brazos y la alzó.

Ella se agitó de alegría y después estiró las manitas hacia el suelo. Gohan la bajó y la depositó en el suave pasto. De pronto, miró con asombro como su hija se levantaba poco a poco por ella misma. Primero gateó y después sus manos se sujetaron de su pantalón para comenzar a erguirse sobre sus rodillas, un instante después, sus piernas la elevaron hasta quedar completamente de pie.

–Te felicito Pan, yo sabía que podías lograrlo– sonrió. –Vamos adentro, te mereces un premio por tu esfuerzo, que tal una rebanada de pastel. –

Ambos se encaminaron a la casa. Ese fue un gran triunfo para la pequeña niña y un momento de gran orgullo para el padre.

* * *

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo VIII

Buenas tardes :3

Les dejo el octavo capítulo. Traté de imaginar algo tierno, pero con estos personajes me resulta un poco complicado y quizás las escenas se parezcan más a la trama de otro tipo de fanfic, pero bueno XD espero que sea de su agrado.

Tenía pensado en dejar estas dos escenas como el final, pero creo que aún puedo escribir algo más. De antemano, les agradezco su tiempo y sus comentarios.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo VIII

***Educación Saiyajin***

[Gine-Raditz]

El primer día en el campo de entrenamiento comenzaría. Todos los niños saiyajin de cuatro años en adelante estaban obligados a asistir a estos centros de preparación, donde comenzaría el condicionamiento que todo guerrero de su raza debía recibir para fortalecerse.

Gine terminó de colocarle la armadura a su hijo.

–Ya estás listo Raditz, ahora, repite lo que te dije– indicó ella.

–¡Debo prestar atención al instructor y hacer lo que me indique! – repitió enérgico el niño.

Estaba muy emocionado. Y es que recientemente su instinto de guerrero ya lo incitaba a jugar de manera cada vez más violenta con otros chiquillos, por lo que era necesario comenzar con el entrenamiento que se les daba a todos los niños y niñas del planeta. La madre lo sabía, pero no podía evitar la sensación de ansiedad ante la separación.

Después del nacimiento y la incubación temporal en la cámara de desarrollo, las mujeres se quedaban con sus crías alrededor de uno o dos años para enseñarles a hablar, a caminar y todo lo que implicaba la sociedad saiyajin. Después de esto, los cachorros eran enviados al campo de adiestramiento.

–Muy bien, entonces vámonos– lo tomó de la mano y salieron de casa.

…

Rato después.

Gine observaba como todos los niños ingresaban al gran edificio que fungía como centro de preparación. Ahí les enseñarían los ejercicios básicos de fuerza y resistencia física, así como la habilidad de desplegar su poder energético. No importaba la jerarquía social a la cual pertenecían los infantes, todos recibían el mismo entrenamiento.

Ahí los prepararían para el futuro violento que implicaba el convertirse en conquistadores de planetas.

Ella suspiró antes de soltar a Raditz.

–Escucha hijo, da tu mejor esfuerzo– hizo una pausa antes de darle el consejo final. –Y si te pegan, devuelve el golpe. –

Esta era una recomendación necesaria, aunque ella fuera pacífica, no le diría a su pequeño que se mantuviera indiferente ante las afrentas. Los saiyajines eran impulsivos por naturaleza, estaba en su sangre guerrera y era de esperarse que los críos fueran igual de belicosos que los adultos.

Raditz asintió con firmeza, la abrazó en despedida y después corrió a la entrada del edificio.

…

Por la tarde.

Gine miraba desconcertada el ojo morado de su hijo. Y mientras lo curaba, escuchaba atentamente su explicación.

–Y entonces ese niño me insultó por ser de clase baja– dijo, mientras toleraba la incomodidad de la medicina en aerosol que le aplicaba su madre.

–¿Y después que hiciste? –

–Le enseñé la lengua y me alejé de él– imitó el gesto sonriendo. –Pero entonces empezó a perseguirme y me sujetó del pelo. –

La madre suspiró, ya sabía que debía haberle cortado el cabello, pero como Raditz se negó rotundamente, no lo hizo. Ahora las consecuencias de esa melena estaban a la vista, el otro chiquillo se había aprovechado de ello.

–¿Y no estaba cerca el instructor, para que lo reportaras? –

–No, era la hora del receso y estábamos en el patio, no había ningún adulto cerca– contestó él. –Pero ese niño no se salvó de mis puños– presumió emocionado.

Ella sonrió, al menos esas lecciones que Bardock le dio antes de marcharse a su nueva misión le sirvieron de algo. Pero tenía la preocupación de saber si el incidente no había sido más grave, de lo contrario podrían mandarla a llamar. A pesar de todo, los cachorros debían mostrar cierto nivel de control en sus escaramuzas y si no podían moderar su temperamento, los padres eran citados.

–¿Y sabes quién es ese niño que te molestó? – quiso saber.

Raditz hizo un gesto de meditación, tratando de recordar cuando todos sus compañeros se presentaron ante el entrenador.

–Si, creo que se llama Vegeta o algo así. –

Gine se quedó fría. Si el niño al que se refería era el príncipe Vegeta, su vástago podría estar condenado a muerte por agresión al hijo del rey de los saiyajines. Pasó saliva nerviosamente, tratando de serenarse.

–Escucha Raditz, ese niño es el príncipe Vegeta y será mejor que te mantengas lejos de él, su padre el rey no es muy amable que digamos– explicó ella.

–Pero mamá, fue él quien empezó a molestarme, yo ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra– se quejó el chiquillo.

–Entiendo– terminó de curarlo. –Pero ten cuidado por favor, la familia real no es muy tolerante con las castas menores y a veces se les sube el humo a la cabeza. No quiero que te castiguen– finalizó.

…

Al día siguiente Raditz llegó con más raspones en la cara, pero ningún llamado por parte del centro de entrenamiento. Ella curó al niño y escuchó la misma explicación: escaramuzas entre cachorros, a veces iniciadas por el príncipe y otras veces por su hijo.

Después de una semana, ella decidió ir personalmente a hablar con el instructor a cargo de los críos primerizos.

–No se preocupe, su hijo está haciéndolo bien– explicó un saiyajin corpulento y con poco cabello. –Los chiquillos establecen de esa manera las jerarquías de poder y era de esperarse que el príncipe Vegeta se impusiera desde el principio. –

–Pero… pero no quiero que mi hijo sea castigado por defenderse– dijo preocupada.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, mientras la guiaba a una de las salas de instrucción.

–Véalo por usted misma– señaló a un grupo de niños. –Lo que hizo el príncipe Vegeta fue escoger a Raditz de entre todos los demás. –

Gine se sorprendió al ver que los infantes compartían la misma banca mientras escuchaban las indicaciones de otro guerrero, que les mostraba la creación de una esfera de energía. Ambos tenían alborotado el cabello y algunas magulladuras, pero se notaba que ahora estaban tranquilos.

–Al principio se peleaban a cada rato y aunque el príncipe podría haber asesinado a su hijo, no lo hizo– explicó el instructor. –No sé porque lo ha hecho, pero parece que a Vegeta le cae bien Raditz, a pesar de la diferencia de clases. –

La mujer soltó una exhalación, eso no se lo esperaba. Si el instructor le aseguraba que su hijo no corría ningún peligro, a ella no le quedaba más que relajarse y dejar que las cosas siguieran su marcha.

…

Un año después.

Raditz se alistaba para su primera misión. Finalmente había acabado el primer año de preparación para los niños saiyajin y ahora debían acompañar a un grupo de guerreros a un planeta de baja categoría para que se familiarizaran con la conquista de mundos.

–Escucha lo que te digo Raditz, mantente en la línea de protección de los guías, recuerda que tu nivel de poder aún no es suficiente y no quiero que te suceda algo por ir siguiendo al príncipe Vegeta– explicó seriamente.

–Si mamá, no preocupes por nada, prometo traerte un trofeo de caza– dijo tranquilamente.

Era de esperarse, así eran los críos saiyajin, impulsivos y temerarios una vez que ya habían desarrollado sus habilidades primarias. Su vástago no demostraba temor alguno a lo que sería su nueva vida como conquistador de planetas para el gran Freezer. Todos los saiyajines vivían para eso, les gustara o no.

Sonrió de buena gana, su primogénito al menos había heredado el carácter fuerte de su padre y no el de ella.

Esa sería la primera misión de Raditz al lado del príncipe Vegeta y posteriormente, los dos terminarían siendo compañeros más adelante.

.

***Hijo***

[Paragus-Broly]

Paragus era un guerrero de clase media, leal a su raza y fiel a su rey. Siempre cumpliendo con las ordenes de conquista y exterminio dictadas por la jerarquía de poder encabezada por el gran tirano Freezer. Nunca tuvo problemas con ello, esa era su vida y estaba a gusto con ella… hasta que amenazaron la vida de su único hijo.

…

El guerrero corría apresurado por los pasillos de la zona de incubadoras, finalmente llegó al área de recién nacidos. Su última misión había concluido hace tres días y se dispuso a regresar inmediatamente cuando le avisaron que su compañera estaba a punto de parir. Sin embargo, no se esperaba la desagradable noticia al llegar: ella había muerto en labor de parto.

Esto era sumamente extraño, las hembras de su especie eran muy fuertes y casi nunca se escuchaban noticias sobre fallecimientos por parto, era un caso extraordinario. Los médicos no supieron explicarle el porqué, pero le aseguraron que el niño era el responsable.

Ingresó a la gran habitación y buscó la incubadora asignada a su hijo. Un par de galenos estaban revisando las lecturas de la máquina que monitoreaba los signos vitales del bebé.

–Esto sí que es sorprendente– dijo uno de ellos. –Su nivel de poder es…–

–¡Si, lo sé! – interrumpió el otro, con un tono molesto. –Pero eso no significa que sea bueno, ¿Ya viste el patrón de sus ondas cerebrales?, son demasiado… extrañas. –

–¡¿Qué sucede con mi hijo?!– interrumpió Paragus.

Los médicos lo miraron con un gesto de preocupación.

–Escucha soldado– habló el hombre de mayor rango. –Éste cachorro muestra lecturas poco comunes en sus células y sus registros cognitivos son anormales– entonces señaló el interior de la capsula, el líquido vital estaba oscureciéndose poco a poco. –No sabemos qué fue, pero la madre no pudo soportar el tremendo esfuerzo al momento de expulsarlo del vientre y existe una posibilidad de que no sobreviva más allá de 24 horas. –

El padre palideció visiblemente. Ese pequeño niño era el primero que lograba nacer vivo después de un par de intentos malogrados y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. No era un secreto que la raza saiyajin estaba teniendo problemas con su tasa de natalidad, pero en los últimos años los nacimientos fallidos habían ido en aumento. Algunos nacían muertos, pero muchos otros solamente sobrevivían algunas semanas en las incubadoras y después morían. Los científicos todavía no encontraban la causa.

–¡Por favor, hagan lo posible para mantenerlo vivo! – pidió el padre. –Si requieren material genético para desarrollar algún medicamento, pueden tomar las muestras que necesiten– ofreció su brazo descubierto.

El galeno negó levemente con el rostro.

–Eso no es necesario, el niño es muy fuerte, pero hay algo inestable con él– chasqueó los dedos y un par de asistentes trajeron otra cámara de incubación. –Vamos a hacer lo que se pueda, sin embargo, deberías preocuparte más por el rey. –

–¿A… a que se refiere? – preguntó Paragus bastante intrigado.

–Todos los registros del nivel de poder en los recién nacidos son enviados al rey Vegeta–hizo una pausa lenta. –Tu hijo nació con un alto grado de unidades… y eso va a llamar demasiado la atención de muchos. –

El padre se quedó en silencio, esas palabras no auguraban nada bueno.

…

Un mes después.

El saiyajin se había mantenido vigilante con su hijo. Las lecturas de su salud se habían estabilizado y después de las primeras 24 horas, los médicos decidieron darle seguimiento para ver si sobrevivía. En las siguientes semanas lo mantuvieron en observación y cada cierto tiempo cambiaban el líquido vital que lo mantenía suspendido en la incubadora, dado que éste se oxidaba rápidamente. Era como si el pequeño emanara algún tipo de energía toxica, pero no había rastro de enfermedades, bacterias o algún otro elemento que pudiera justificar semejante fenómeno.

–No puedes morir– dijo en voz baja frente al cristal. –Tienes que vivir… Broly. –

Entonces se escuchó estática en su rastreador y después la voz de su líder de escuadrón.

 _[Paragus, repórtate inmediatamente en el palacio real, el rey Vegeta quiere verte.]_

–¿Para qué asunto?, yo no tengo nada que decir ante el rey– protestó inquieto.

 _[No lo sé, no me dijeron nada en absoluto, pero será mejor que obedezcas. Cambio y fuera.]_

El hombre apretó los dientes con ira, seguramente su gobernante quería una explicación respecto a su hijo.

…

Sala del trono.

El rey Vegeta miraba seriamente a su subordinado postrado en el suelo.

–¡Por favor su majestad, dele una oportunidad a mi hijo! – suplicó.

–Ya te lo dije, no es posible mantener a un cachorro como él, podría ser un problema a futuro– respondió el rey con cierta indiferencia.

–¡Pero, pero… Broly podría convertirse en un gran soldado, sólo requiere el entrenamiento adecuado para encauzar su poder! – explicó nervioso.

–Mi decisión está tomada, soldado– entonces miró a un mensajero que llegaba en ese momento, haciendo un gesto de confirmación. –Además, ya no puedes hacer nada, ya di instrucciones para que fuera enviado en una misión. –

Paragus se levantó de golpe con un gesto de ira en el rostro. Sabía que no debía haber obedecido esta orden, debería haber huido con su hijo. El hecho de mandarlo en misión a tan corta edad, simplemente era una manera diplomática de decir que había sido condenado a muerte. Sólo por haber nacido.

–¡Maldito seas, rey Vegeta! – gritó, al tiempo que huía a toda velocidad, esquivando a los guardias y rompiendo un ventanal.

…

No logró llegar a tiempo. La zona de despegues ya había lanzado a su hijo en una capsula rumbo al espacio.

A base de golpes y amenazas de muerte, consiguió que el encargado le revelara las coordenadas del destino. Tan pronto como pudo, se apoderó de otra nave, logrando escapar del planeta antes de que lo atraparan los guardias del rey. Ahora era un exiliado junto con Broly.

Días después, ambas naves llegaron a un desolado planetoide, un lugar agreste iluminado por un sol rojizo.

Después del aterrizaje, Paragus corrió a la nave del niño para verificar que estuviera bien. No alcanzó a llegar al borde del cráter donde se había estrellado, porque una gigantesca onda de energía lo arrojó de cara contra unas filosas peñas. El impacto fue tal, que perdió la conciencia por algunas horas.

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que la explosión había sido obra de Broly. El cachorro permanecía en el suelo pedregoso con un montón de escombros a su alrededor, llorando desesperadamente. A pesar de que ya no portaba su rastreador, el saiyajin pudo percibir la energía en el ambiente. Su vástago emanaba una gran cantidad de poder.

–Aquí estoy Broly– dijo, mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos. –Todo va a estar bien. –

El niño dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos, un extraño resplandor verde se desprendía sutilmente de ellos.

–No importa lo que digan los demás, tu eres mi hijo y vivirás para convertirte en el más poderoso guerrero del universo– sentenció con un gesto feroz del único ojo que le quedaba.

Broly parpadeó un par de veces, sus ojos dejaron de brillar. Sus párpados se relajaron, se acurrucó contra el pecho de su padre y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias por leer ;D


	9. Capítulo IX

Buenas tardes a todos :3

He aquí el último capítulo de éste fanfic. Fueron varias combinaciones de personajes y quizás me faltaron algunos, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado cada escena. Pasen a leer y ya saben que los comentarios son bienvenidos ;D

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo IX

***Cita***

[Bulma-Trunks]

Un mes después de la batalla entre Bills y Goku.

La científica escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su hijo. Eran cosas de niños, pero ella se lo tomaría con seriedad porque su primogénito había decido pedir su consejo y no el de Vegeta. En definitiva, su padre no podría aconsejarlo en un tema tan importante… o quizás lo haría mal.

Su hijo estaba preocupado porque la pequeña niña de pelo negro, que ahora vivía en Corporación Capsula junto con sus dos amiguitos, no le prestaba atención. El tema aquí, era que ella no le daba una respuesta a sus peticiones para salir en una cita al parque de diversiones o a tomar un helado y caminar por el centro comercial.

Mai casi siempre terminaba sonrojándose y salía huyendo rápidamente cuando Trunks le insinuaba una invitación. Sus compañeros, Pilaf y Shu, no eran de mucha ayuda, ya siempre parecían estar pensando en alguna travesura, así que ahora el niño de pelo azulado estaba buscando una recomendación.

–Entonces que puedo hacer mamá– dijo Trunks con un suspiró desanimado.

Bulma dejó a un lado la libreta de anotaciones que estaba revisando y lo miró con una sonrisa.

–Escucha hijo, estas cosas no son tan fáciles, Mai es una niña que probablemente tiene otro tipo de educación y quizás sienta que la estas presionando– explicó, tratando de darle la seriedad necesaria al tema. –Ni siquiera sabemos de donde provienen ella y sus amiguitos, así que tendrás que intentarlo de otra manera. –

–Oye mamá, ¿Cómo fue tu primera cita? – preguntó Trunks.

La mujer desvió la mirada y sonrió abiertamente.

–La verdad es que a mi primer novio le daban miedo las chicas– se rio ligeramente. –Yo fui quien empezó la relación con él y debo confesar que al principio se resistió un poquito. –

–No hablas de mi papa, ¿verdad? –

Bulma negó con gesto divertido.

–No, claro que no, pero con tu papá también tuve algunos contratiempos, ya que se resistía a mis encantos– otra risita.

Trunks no entendía del todo lo que decía su madre, pero le quedaba en claro que ella se divirtió mucho en sus tiempos de noviazgo.

–Escucha hijo, te propongo que lo intentes de otra manera, ¿Que tal con una carta? – propuso la mujer. –En ella puedes explicarle que sólo deseas invitarla a un rato de convivencia, ¿Que tal un pícnic en el jardín?, de esta manera Mai no se sentirá tan nerviosa y quizás acepte. –

El niño hizo un gesto de meditación, dudando de la idea.

–Pues no lo sé…–

–Sigue mi consejo, las citas de novios no pueden ir tan rápido, todo tiene que ser por etapas– aclaró la científica, mientras le hacía un ademán para que la siguiera. –Ven, vamos a redactar esa invitación y te voy a ayudar a preparar unos deliciosos sándwiches. –

–Está bien, supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo– se encogió de hombros y fue con su madre.

…

Un par de horas después.

Trunks caminaba sigilosamente por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación. Ese era el cuarto de la pequeña Mai, así que se acercó en silencio y se agachó frente a la entrada. Con cuidado deslizó un sobre por debajo de la puerta y después se escabulló rápidamente.

Desde una posición alejada pudo ver como la niña se asomaba, buscando a quién había dejado la carta. Al no ver a nadie, se metió de nuevo al cuarto y cerró la puerta. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que funcionara la idea de su madre.

…

En la tarde, Bulma caminaba por el jardín con una calculadora en la mano y su libreta en la otra. Estaba anotando algo cuando de pronto escuchó unas voces en el kiosco central. Se acercó despacio y descubrió que el par de chiquillos estaban sentados sobre una manta y comiendo del refrigerio que había preparado en una canasta.

La escena era linda, ambos niños parecían entretenidos riéndose de algo. Mai ya no parecía nerviosa y seguramente se debía a que sus compañeros no estaban cerca. La científica se había "desecho" de ellos, mandándolos a ayudar al doctor Brief en su laboratorio. De esta manera, no estarían de cizañosos molestando a la niña.

Bulma creía reconocerla a ella y a sus amigos de alguno lado, pero no podía recordar de dónde. De todas maneras, no importaba, ya que tenía la sensación de que su hijo y Mai llevarían su amistad más lejos en el futuro. No sabía porque, pero era un presentimiento que quizás se haría realidad.

Sonrió para si misma y se alejó en silencio, para dejar que los infantes disfrutaran de su "cita".

.

***Consejo***

[Número 18-Marron]

Los años han pasado, las amenazas han cesado. Por fin, la mayoría de los guerreros llevan una vida pacífica y tranquila. La familia de Número 18 no era la excepción.

La madre miraba sonriente como su hija se estresaba innecesariamente para escoger una blusa. Sería su primera cita y estaba muy nerviosa. Apenas tenía 12 años, pero para la adolescente era todo un evento el salir a pasear con un chico por primera vez en su vida. A pesar de que el susodicho había sido su compañero de juegos innumerables veces.

Pero claro, ya no era lo mismo. El niño de cabello alborotado se había convertido en un joven muy guapo y era evidente que la muchachita comenzaría a verlo con otros ojos. Y quizás era inevitable, dada la cercanía de ambas familias. Los dos chiquillos convivieron desde temprana edad, desarrollando un aprecio que iba más allá de la hermandad de juegos infantiles.

Cuando su padre Krilin comenzó a notar esto, no pudo evitar portarse como el típico padre sobreprotector con su princesa. Y es aquí donde tuvo que intervenir Número 18. Ella sonrió cuando recordó su reacción.

:***:

 _–¿Que pasa contigo? – había dicho ella. –Tu hija está creciendo y es lógico que le empiecen a gustar los chicos. –_

 _–Pero Número 18, nuestra pequeña es muy joven para pensar en eso todavía– se quejó él. –¡Y además, se está fijando en el hijo de Goku! –_

 _–¿Y qué tiene de malo?, a mí me agrada Goten– se justificó y después le dio una sonrisa pícara. –¿Ya se te olvidó que nuestra relación fue "prohibida" en un principio y lo que sucedió después, debido a que te "fijaste en mi"? –_

 _Krilin rodó los ojos y después liberó una exhalación. Como olvidar que, en un inicio, sus sentimientos por la androide casi le costaron la vida a la humanidad, debido a la amenaza que representó Cell._

 _Su esposa tenía razón, no había un motivo de peso para negarse a dejar que Marron conviviera con Goten en una cita. Era cierto que el mestizo le ganaba por 4 años de edad, pero la verdad es que el muchacho siempre había sido tan noble e inocente como lo fue su padre en la infancia._

 _–Está bien, tiene mi permiso, pero quiero que le des tus concejos femeninos a Marron– finalizó resignado._

:***:

Ahora que veía a su hija acicalarse el cabello una y otra vez, no podía evitar preguntarse porque hacían tanto alboroto por una simple salida al parque. No es como si fueran a comprometerse en un matrimonio próximo. Pero era evidente que Marron sentía algo más profundo por Goten, por lo que debía darle algún tipo de consejo a su hija.

–No es necesario tanto arreglo, te ves bonita, así como estas– dijo Número 18.

–Pero mamá, ¿Y si a Goten no le parece linda mi blusa o mis jeans decorados? – se quejó la adolescente. –Además, mi pelo se alborota mucho. –

La madre le ayudó a trenzar su cabello rubio y le colocó un listón rojo. Después alisó un poco los hombros de la blusa que le había regalado en su reciente cumpleaños.

–Ya estás lista cariño, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto– le explicó, al tiempo que la giraba hacia el espejo para que mirara su reflejo. –Y si Goten dice algo malo de tu blusa, dale un golpe en medio de los ojos. –

Marron se rio un poco antes de asentir.

–Como dices eso mamá, yo no podría golpearlo. –

–Claro que puedes, no en vano has entrenado bastante– entonces la giró hacia ella. –Recuerda siempre esto hija, si alguien te falta al respeto, no te quedes callada y dale una paliza. –

La jovencita se rio nuevamente, su madre siempre había sido de carácter duro y desde pequeña había recibido entrenamiento en artes marciales por parte de ella y de su padre. Si bien, era mucho más fuerte que un humano común, ella prefería ser amable y tranquila con todo el mundo, llevando una vida relajada hasta cierto punto.

–Ya es hora, seguramente Goten ya va en camino también– dijo emocionada. –Deséame buena suerte mamá. –

Número 18 alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

–¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? –

Marron se sonrojó visiblemente antes de contestar.

–Yo… yo quiero… robarle un beso a Goten…–

Su madre abrió los ojos en grande, sorprendida por lo intrépida que era su hija.

–Mi consejo es el siguiente: Deja que todo se dé por sí solo, no lo fuerces y veras que ese beso llega antes de lo que imaginas– le guiñó un ojo.

–¿Crees que Goten se asuste si yo lo beso primero? – preguntó intrigada Marron.

La androide volvió a sonreír, era divertido escuchar las preguntas tan sinceras de su hija y estaba muy agradecida por ese nivel de confianza que le tenía. El lazo que existía entre ambas era muy fuerte.

–No lo sé, pero me cuentas que sucedió cuando regreses– echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. –Date prisa y recuerda que te quiero de regreso para la cena– indicó ella.

–Entendido– dijo la jovencita al tiempo que corría a la ventana. –Nos vemos después, mamá. –

–Un momento, ¿Porque no te vas caminando? – interrogó, al verla con intención de salir volando.

Marron se frotó la nuca con una expresión de travesura.

–Es que ya se me hizo muy tarde, si no vuelo, no llegaré a tiempo al parque– explicó.

Número 18 suspiró, ya le había dicho a su hija que no podía andar volando por el vecindario, para evitar llamar la atención de los demás habitantes. Pero bueno, por esta ocasión lo podía pasar por alto.

–Está bien, pero que sea la última vez. –

Marron asintió y saltó ágilmente hacia afuera, inmediatamente se elevó con facilidad y se alejó volando rápidamente.

…

Rato después, se escuchó la puerta de la entrada, Krilin había llegado de trabajar.

–Bienvenido– saludó la mujer.

–Hola cariño– contestó él, mientras colocaba la bolsa de la despensa sobre la mesa del comedor. –¿Dónde está Marron? –

–Se fue a su cita con Goten– le respondió, mientras se acercaba coquetamente a él.

Antes de que Krilin pudiera decir algo al respecto, su esposa lo abrazó y le robó un cariñoso beso. El guerrero sonrió ampliamente y le rodeó la cintura, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba hablando.

 **=FIN=**

* * *

Espero haber cumplido con todas las peticiones. Nos leemos en otra historia ;3

Saludos y abrazos.


End file.
